The field of this invention relates to the manufacture of tubular types of keys and more particularly to a machine for duplicating such keys. This invention also relates to a machine for the manufacturing of a key from instructions without reference to a particular key to be duplicated.
Within the prior art there have been tubular key manufacturing machines. However, these machines have been complex in construction, of substantially large size, and extremely expensive. There is a need for a relatively inexpensive tubular key cutting machine which could be made available to every locksmith.